


Saihara Shuuichi Deserves the World

by kichikou (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ouma just wants a friend :(, Saihara wants to be his friend :D, Thats like the whole plot, as of today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kichikou
Summary: Ouma Kokichi decides that if he is going to have only one good friend, that they need one good gift.And the world is more than a good gift.





	Saihara Shuuichi Deserves the World

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled- Possibly the worst thing I'll ever write.
> 
> I wrote this super late and didn't go through for editing or grammar or anything, so theres probably going to be mistakes and such in places. 
> 
> I meant to write this like a week ago when I got the idea but never got around to it-
> 
> Also sorry if anything seems really OOC in advanced. Its probably gonna happen.

Ouma Kokichi was a liar. Everybody knew that. 

He hated liars. But was that a lie?

He attended class like a normal student rather than as an evil supreme leader. Because that’s just what he was, a normal student. 

D.I.C.E was his organization, consisting of only 10 kids from Japan. He would lie and say there were over 10,000,000 members worldwide. Nobody would believe him. He was a liar, after all.

Saihara Shuuichi was his classmate. Mysterious and sometimes distant, but curious.

The young detective showed great interest in Kokichi and his lies. He spent a lot of time trying to break down the walls that were put up and in return gained the other males trust.

To Kokichi, anyone invested in him was a true friend. Shuuichi was his only true friend. And his only true friend deserved the world.

\--

"Saihara-chan!" He would call out to his friend in the park. They would meet in the park often.

Shuuichi would ask him all kinds of questions, ranging from "What is your favourite food?" to "What are you trying to achieve by lying?" Honestly, he didn't know either. 

Of course, Kokichi had questions of his own. "Will you marry me?" was a daily one. It was a joke. It was always a joke.

\--

Four months into the school year and D.I.C.E had already recruited new members around the globe, including the country of England. He didn't like suddenly having a larger group to take care of, but he would do it for his friend. 

His friend that deserved the world.

Kokichi was not sure how long it would take, or if the detective would even accept his offer, but it was too late to turn back now.

Four months into the school year and Shuuichi had already started seeing the real Kokichi. A small, fragile boy who could never harm anybody besides himself. It was unusual for him to show this other side, but to keep him around, he would do anything.

\--

Saihara Shuuichi would soon own the world. That's what Kokichi thought. It was nearing the end of their first year at the academy and the world almost belonged to him.

Kirumi had found out what he was doing when he attempted to fully take over Japan. She kept his secret and told him he could consider the country his, even if she didn’t join his group.

It was nearing the end of their first year and he had taken over the world.

Murder and crime rates were down everywhere. Less and less people found themselves stressed out or depressed. Everyone was accepting of everyone.

This was the world he wanted his beloved Saihara-chan to own. 

\--

“Do you love me?” he asked. It had been the final day of the year. If he rejected, the question would come up at the beginning of the next. Kokichi came too far to not get what he wanted. And he wanted Shuuichi to rule with him.

“Do you love me?” the other male asked back. This was what Kokichi feared the most. Having to express his true feelings.

“I do,” he muttered. 

“Then I do too.” 

It was a proper marriage, just without the priest. He jumped up with joy and hugged the other.

“Congratulations, Saihara Shuuichi of Hopes Peak Academy, you have officially been crowned King Of The World.”

Who would have thought two irresponsible teenagers ran the world from behind the scenes?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah and thats it! I can finally sleep :))))  
> I'm thinking of continuing this into a larger story, but I don't know just yet.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
